


louder

by cardbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: She was out to make him fall harder.





	

"Well, this is a predicament," Plagg noted, nonchalant, peering down at the distance Adrien would fall if he made _one_ wrong move.

Adrien supposed it was his own fault; rushing to the nearest isolated place before his timer ran out. It just so happened that this time, he ended up on a tower's ledge, trying his hardest to think of what to do while simultaneously ignoring the inner stream of _shitshitshit_ his thoughts turned into.

"Unless you can transform me again, I don't need your apathy." If he just took a deep breat— _okay, deep breaths are bad. Very, very bad._

"Chat?" a familiar voice called out above him. His _Lady's_ voice. "You're still here?"

Oh, he couldn't let her see him like this. Sure, he always managed to embarrass himself in front of her, but this situation was on a completely different level. "Yeah, I'm fin—"

"He's stuck," Plagg completed for him. "Help him before he turns into a human splatter."

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "Cheese will be a word forever canceled from your life."

"Worth it."

"Wait a second," Ladybug said. A shift, a few seconds later, and she was dangling in front of him, eyes closed. "Grab onto me."

A hopeless case, unable to deny his Lady anything, Adrien did as told, breathless by Ladybug's close proximity and fascinated – _marveling._

Ladybug had interacted with his civilian identity more than once, but this was different. She was treating him as _Chat_ while unknowingly holding _Adrien_. If she simply chose to open her eyes, she would know the truth.

He knew it would be struggle for him if their roles were reversed, a trial. He'd probably _tremble_ in anticipation; tilt his head awkwardly just in case his pressing desire to know overwhelmed him.

_It must be so easy for her, to keep her eyes closed…_

"You're wrong…" Ladybug murmured, her breath warm against his neck.

It was then that Adrien realized he voiced his thoughts aloud, had registered Ladybug's _answer,_ just as she set him on the ground, turned around and dashed to a direction he was too incoherent to determine, the beeps of her timer becoming a faded sound.

* * *

The first time they went on a patrol, Ladybug brought some treats along. He recognized the bakery's logo, was delighted to see that it belonged to his favorite one.

Still, he had to be courteous. "You didn't have to."

Ladybug made a dismissive wave. "It's no trouble. Besides, we're bound to get hungry. Might as well have something to eat."

The second time they went on a patrol, Ladybug brought treats along as well. Only this time, the selection was significantly smaller, narrowed down to his favorites. At his puzzled look, Ladybug shrugged.

"Aren't these the ones you liked most?"

"How did you know?" Because Adrien was sure he didn't specify his tastes, had in fact praised _everything_.

The smirk Ladybug broke into was smug, teasing – endearing and absolutely _gorgeous_. "Watching you is enough to tell."

Adrien knew Ladybug was observant. It was one of the main ways her power worked through, after all. But he didn't think her observations would extend to _him_ , to his likes. He couldn't even begin to sort what he felt at being fixed with that sort of attention from her. All he knew was that it made him dizzy, wondering if his Lady was out to make him fall _harder._

* * *

Between patrols, school, and his erratically-scheduled photoshoots, Adrien was an exhausted mess that wished with every action he made that his body wouldn't throw the towel on him in public.

He made it through, at least, until he found himself waking up on the city lights illuminating the night's sky, lifting his head from Ladybug's shoulder.

"You can bow out of patrols, you know?" Ladybug said, before he could even utter a single word. She didn't look upset or annoyed, just… concerned. "You can tell me."

Adrien paused before he whispered, "I know…" _I just couldn't waste an opportunity to spend time with you._

He didn't know if Ladybug caught that thought in his eyes, but her expression nonetheless _softened_. Gently, she guided his head back on her shoulder. "Nothing is really going on tonight. Go back to sleep."

Adrien couldn't help but smile, his eyelids slowly drawing closed.

Who was he to refuse?


End file.
